The Hybrid of All
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: Roxanne 'Roxy' is the hybrid of vampires, werewolves and witches. She has just found that Klaus is going to have a hybrid baby, now she has returned to New Orleans and she will do anything to stop this baby from living the life that she has been living for nearly one thousand years.
1. Party With the Vampires

**Roxanne's p.o.v**

I'm am the first born hybrid. My father is Klaus, the original hybrid, half-vampire half werewolf. My mother was a werewolf, I never got her name she dumped me and ran from me when I was a newborn baby, near a thousand years ago. A bunch of werewolves found me and raised me as their own, as soon I grew up, a few years after my birth, I turned the five of them into hybrids. I have been living on my own for the past nine hundred and sixty-seven years. But once I heard a rumor about Klaus having got a young wolf pregnant with his hybrid child. Now I found him in the New Orleans' French Quarters. I have ever intention to stop this hybrid baby from living the life that I live.

I stepped into the club, I looked around it was filled of vampires and humans.

'Stamp,' a man said in a deep voice, he was a vampire. I can hide my scent and smell like a human, I flashed a smile at him and held my hand out. He pressed a black M onto my hand.

'Have fun,' he called as I walked away. I turned my head around, my curly, dark blonde hair danced with me as I spun around.

'Oh I'm counting on some fun tonight,' I said winking at him. I saw him blushing a little and then I walked over to the bar. I raised my hand up into the air, a small, tan, brown hair vampire appeared.

'Vodka and soda please,' the bartender went down the other end and came back a few minutes later with my drink.

'Cheers,' I said and then spun around while drinking my drink. Vampires and humans danced to the club music, I spotted a really cute human and watched him walk past me. I really just wanted to take him and suck him dry. My face start to change, I lowered it to the ground so that no-one could see me.

 _Control your bloodlust Roxy_ I thought to myself. My face changed back to normal and I looked up again. There was a dark skin, brown eyes, shaven hair and appears to physically be in his late 20's man was standing next to me.

'What are you looking at?' I asked, I could sense that he was a vampire are well.

'Just want to make sure you were okay. You look like you were going to be sick,' he answered. I laughed and turned away.

'Bitch please. I never get sick at all,' I said.

'Well why were you bend over if you weren't sick?' The man asked. I flicked some of my hair behind my shoulder and stared into his deep, dark brown eyes.

'I felt a little bit dizzy that all and no I have had much to drink.' He let out a small chuckle and sat down next me.

'Let me buy you a drink. What would like to have?'

I flashed my smile, I decided to have a little fun with this guy. He was hot and I do need a little bit of fun in my long and lonely life.

'I have whatever you having,' I said with a wink. He chuckled and the bartender handed him two glasses of scotch. He hand me a glass.

'Cheers,' he said. I smiled and our glasses clicked together. I swallowed the scotch and managed not to pull a face. I never been a fan of scotch but I didn't really care, I thought this guy was cute and I wanted to have some fun.

'What's your name?' He asked.

'Roxanne but my friends call me Roxy.'

'Well hello Roxy, my name is Marcel.'

Marcel and I start to talk for what felt like hours. A clock chimed over our heads and looking up I saw that it was midnight.

'Wow, time really flies when you are having fun. I guess I will see ya around Marcel,' I said while climbing off the bar stool while humans where screaming as the vampire fed off them.

'Hey Roxy, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do,' Marcel made a hissing noise and his face changed into it true form. Growling I changed to my true form and grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall above the bar. The screaming stopped and all eyes turned to me. Using my witchcraft powers I kept Marcel pinned against the wall. I jumped back onto the bar.

'Alright all of you punks listen up. You don't need to know who I am, well apart from the fact that if you give me what I want, you all will die. Now someone tell me where Klaus Mikaelson or everyone dies humans and vampires.' No-one said a single word.

'Hm alright, looks like I get to start kill you guys, starting with your leader,' I growled turning back to Marcel.

'Wait,' a vampire with dark hair, wearing a cap step forward. Jumping off the bar I moved over towards him.

'What is your name?' I asked him.

'Thierry,' he answered.

'Well Thierry are you going to tell me where Klaus is or do I have to rip your pretty head off?'

'He at a house just outside of the French Quarters. 200 hundred year looking, that where you will find him.' I flashed a smile showing my fangs.

'Thanks Thierry,' I said walking away, I stopped in the doorway, raised my right hand and turned in a 180 degrees turn. As I walked out I could hear the snaps of humans' necks and vampires' screaming.

 **Marcel's p.o.v**

Humans' neck were snapping as Roxy walked out. As soon as she was gone I fell down to the ground. Diego ran over to me.

'You alright Marcel?' He asked. I stood up and fixed my jacket up.

'I'm fine.'

'What the hell are we going to do about this?' Thierry asked.

'Well' I said looking down at a dead human. 'We will deal with that issue later, first we got to warn Klaus about this Roxy chick,' pulling out my phone, I rang Klaus.

'Marcel, ring to hang out?' He asked when answered.

'Nah man, got some big issues. Some chick that know you is looking for her. Her name is Roxanne or you may know her as Roxy.'

'Never heard of a name like that. Are you sure that her name is Roxanne?'

'Positive and I will tell you this, she is pissed and she really powerful.'

'How powerful are we talking here?' Klaus asked.

'Well from what I could gather, she is a vampire, werewolf and a witch.'

'Geez I never heard of a witch and vampire in one. It impossible.'

'I know what I saw Klaus, we got to find her and stop her.'

'Okay I will be there in 5 minutes,' he said before hanging up. All I could do is wait and hope that Roxy doesn't come back or find Klaus.


	2. Hello Elijah

**Roxanne's p.o.v**

Standing under the apple tree, I stared at the old house. I reached down and picked up an apple from the ground. Taking a bite, a bit of juice dripped down my chin. Tossing the apple away, I jumped over the wall and walked up to the house. The door was white and wooden, I reached for a gold handle, that was shaped like an M and I knocked.

'Josh, seriously why aren't you with Marcel?' I heard a girl say behind the door. She opened it. She light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Looking at her I could see a small baby bump.

'Who the hell are you?' She asked. I leaned against the door.

'Me? I'm your worst nightmare,' I said while changing my face to its true form. She gasped and slammed the door. Using the witchcraft the, I blasted the door down.

'Come on is that some way to treat a guest,' I called out.

'Elijah help!' I heard her call. Next minute I was body slammed to the ground by a vampire. He was about 5'11", short brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He gripped my shirt and slammed me into the ground. Using my claws I sank them into his cheek and he loosen his grip on me. I slammed my hand into his chest and he smashed into the wall. Groaning he pushed himself off the wall. Hissing at him, he growled and came at me. I slammed my shoulder into him and shoved him to the ground, then I bit him on the shoulder. He howled and managed to shove me and I jumped up onto the wall, I sank my claws into the wall.

'Really is that the best your got?' I retorted then jumped to the ground.

'What are you?' He asked.

'I am the hybrid of all,' I hissed and the snapped his neck. Growling I lift my head up and sniffed the air. I could see the girl that is pregnant with the hybrid baby. The smell was coming from the basement.

'Oh, young wolf, you can't hide from me you know,' I called out loud then start to walk to the basement. I reached for the door to it, as I turned the door handle the door slammed open and the girl stabbed a dagger into my chest and bolted for it. I sped around to where the front door is blocked as she tried to make an escape. Gasping she took some steps while I pulled the dagger out my chest.

'You know these work on them,' I said pointing it at Elijah. 'But they don't work on me.' I reached out and placed a hand onto her forehead. The spell that I used put her to sleep. She slumped into my arms and I lightly placed her onto the ground. I haven't killed and I'm going to well not until at least she hear my story and the curse. Picking the dagger up, I'm going to leave a special message for my father. Slicing my wrist I wrote on the wall _RM._ Smiling I picked up the pregnant wolf and tossed her over my shoulder.

'Come on, young wolf,' I muttered to myself and then walked out of the house.

 **Klaus' p.o.v**

Stepping over the humans I looked for Marcel. I spotted him over near the bar.

'What is the meaning of this?' I asked him while pointing to one the dead bodies.

'Oh that, that was Roxy.' I just gave a nod.

'Wow she is a bitch,' I muttered. Marcel gave a small chuckle. My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket, pulling it out it was a text from Elijah.

 _Klaus come back now! Someone has taken Hayley._

'Damn it, I got to go, I think this Roxy chick has paid a visit to my house,' I said before leaving.

Arriving back home the door was gone and the whole foyer was a mess.

'Whoa,' I muttered as I stepped inside.

'Finally there you are,' Elijah said while I looked around.

'Well she did make a pretty good mess.'

'How do you know that it was a girl?' Elijah asked.

'She paid Marcel a visit. And let's just say that she killed all the humans that they were feeding off. Come on we need to go and ask Marcel's permission to perform a locaters spell.' I stormed outside with Elijah right behind me.


	3. Catching the Hybrid

**Roxanne's p.o.v**

Staring out the window I could the city lights and people wandering the streets despite the fact it was 1 am. Looking back at the pregnant werewolf she was still out from my sleeping spell. At any moment she will wake up and learn the reason on why I kidnapped her. Staring at my refection in the glass, I sighed and allowed my face to go to its true form. A gasp from behind started me, turning back I switched back to my witch form. The wolf looked at me and her eyes widen in fear.

'Please let me go,' she begged. I moved over to her and gently stroked her face.

'Please,' I said gesturing to the couch. 'Have a seat, we have heaps to talk about.'

'Can you let me go please?' She asked again. I start to grow impatient. I raised my hand, up to near her face and using my witchcraft I flicked my hand and the wolf fell onto the couch.

'I said have a seat, we have heaps to talk about,' I repeated while pulling up a chair.

'You do realize that when Klaus and Elijah find you they will kill you?'

I scoffed. 'I'm not afraid of the original hybrid and an original vampire. I think that they should be scared of me. So are you going to tell me your name so we can get this show on the road?'

'Hayley,' she mumbled.

'Well Hayley,' I said while sitting on a chair. 'My name is Roxanne but I mostly get called Roxy. Now let's get down to business.'

 **Klaus' p.o.v**

'Look all I need is one bloody simple locater spell to find Hayley,' I growled. Sophie crossed her arms.

'No,' she said simply. I slammed her up against the kitchen wall.

'Niklaus, leave her alone,' Elijah warned. Growling I ended up letting Sophie go. Elijah stepped forward.

'Sophie all we need is one spell, Marcel said we could have it. Please Sophie?' He asked. Sighing she grabbed a map of New Orleans' French Quarters. Closing her eyes she grabbed a pile of ashes and start to chant. Suddenly the map went up in flames.

'She locked out all the locaters spells we can't find her,' she explained. Breathing a sigh of frustration, I managed not to kill her.

'There is got to be another way,' I told her through gritted teeth.

'There might be another way. I can perform a spell sealing a room off for her. If you can somehow lure her to that room she will become trapped. But you boys will not be able to enter that room because it will trap anyone that is a vampire, werewolf or a witch. So the questions remain as, where can we trap her and how do we get her to the room that is spelled?'

'I think I got an answer for where we can put here,' I said.

'And where is that?' Elijah asked.

'The garden, where Marcel takes his vampires that need to be punished,' I answered. Sophie scoffed.

'Good luck with that one,' she said.

'Well have you got a better plan?' I asked, she shook her head.

'Now about luring her there? Can you somehow cause an illusion, you know make her see something that she not seeing?' Elijah asked.

'Unless you have got something that she touched or worn, then no,' Sophie answered.

'She trashed our house up does that count?' I asked. Sophie nodded.

'Well then, let's go and trapped the hybrid of all,' I said before walking out.

 **Roxanne's p.o.v**

Whilst I was talking to Hayley I felt someone's witchcraft. They were going to torture me. I fell off the chair gasping for air.

'Roxy are you alright?' Hayley asked. Shaking my head I suddenly caught a glimpse of a female witch performing a spell in what appears to be a cave. Growling, I grabbed a map and quickly performed a locater's spell. The map slowly burned away reveling the club where threated to kill Marcel and his vampires.

'Stay here,' I ordered at Hayley before slamming the door shut. I flew down the stairs and out onto the streets. Walking to the club was no trouble. I stepped into the courtyard and using my sharp senses I found myself down in the cave where the witch was. But when I arrived she wasn't there. Looking around there was vampires in these brick cells.

'Hello love,' a male behind me said. Turing around I saw him, I saw Klaus.

'Klaus,' I hissed allowing my face to go to its true hybrid form. Lunging forward I was stopped right in front of the doorway. Falling back I managed to keep my balance.

'Careful love, this spell allows any vampires, werewolves or witches to enter but they don't exactly walk out.'

I made a low growling noise and slammed my fist against the barrier.

'You are going to wish that you never done this Klaus,' I said through gritted teeth. He just scoffed and start to walk away.

'You will pay for Klaus! As soon as I get out of here I will come after you! I will watch you burn you little piece of shit!' I yelled.

'And I wish you, you would shut up! But so much for wishful thinking!' He yelled back. I let out a loud wolf roar which shook the whole room to shake. I will find a way out and I will make Klaus pay for what he done, by going after the one thing that he gives a damn about.


	4. Roxanne's Story

**Third person p.o.v**

'Man that girl is one of the most calming desiccating vampire, I have ever met.' Marcel says as Klaus walked over to him.

'Why do you say that?' Klaus asks.

'Well it's been five days, most vampires will be crazy for a feed. Not this one, she sits there in the middle of the garden, meditating.' Marcel says.

'I have got to see this.' Klaus says before walking down to the garden. Marcel was right, Roxanne sat there in the middle of the garden, her back to the door, and legs crossed mediating.

'Come and join me. Mediating is quite relaxing.' Roxanne says while climbing up to her. Because she was weak from not have blood for the past 5 days her voice was dry and weak.

'No thanks love. I rather stand on this side of the cave.' Klaus says. The young hybrid laughed at him and walked over to the doorway.

'Come to watch me slowly rot?' Roxanne asks leaning against the doorway.

'Wonder how long a hybrid of witch, vampire and werewolf take to become a mummy?' Klaus asks.

'Can it dad.' Roxanne says.

'Wait I'm your father?' Klaus asks.

'What you think that one that is growing inside Hayley's oven is your first. Newsflash I'm the oldest.' Roxanne says.

'It's impossible.' Klaus says.

'I can show you. But if I want to do that, I will need a feed of blood.' Roxanne says.

'Let me guess. You're going to blackmail me into getting you out of there?' Klaus asks.

'Maybe, maybe not.' Roxanne says.

'I refuse to believe it. You are a liar and I hope that you rot!' Klaus yells before storming away.

'You think that baby is safe?' Roxanne asks, Klaus stopping and turning around.

'Yeah I do. I will keep the baby safe from anyone that tries to harm it.' Klaus says. Roxanne laughed at him.

'Tell me how will you protect it from its own self?' Roxanne asks.

'What do you mean its own self?' Klaus asks.

'Get me some blood and I will tell you my whole backstory. The honest truth no lies.' Roxanne says.

'You better not lie to me.' Klaus says before leaving. Klaus returned half an hour later with a couple bags of blood. He tossed them to Roxanne, who opened one of them and drank a couple mouthfuls. Her skin colour changed from a light grey, to a light tan.

'So why don't you tell me your story?' Klaus asks. Roxanne sat down and took a deep breath.

 **999 years ago…**

Josette raised her head as she caught a scent. As she followed the scent she start to hear the sounds of a baby crying. She stumbled upon a tree, it was old and halfway up it divides into two. A baby wrapped in sheepskin was at the base of the tree.

'The poor thing. Who would leave this baby?' Josette asks. She picked up the tiny girl, who stopped crying when Josette held her. Josette carried the baby to her village.

'Josette, what are you carrying?' Josette's older brother asked.

'It's a little baby. Someone just left it the woods.' Josette says.

'What's going on here?' Josette's father asks.

'Father someone left this baby girl in the wood. Can we raise her?' Josette asks.

'Of course Josette. We will call her Roxanne.' Josette's father says.

 **Present time…**

'So that's how you became part of their family.' Klaus says.

'My birth mother left me in the wood to die. If it wasn't for Josette, I would have died.' Roxanne says.

'So can you tell me more? Like how did you trigger you curse.'

'Well…' Roxanne says.

 **996 years ago…**

'Josette something wrong with Roxanne.' Josette's older brother says running up his younger sister.

'What do you something wrong? Is she sick?' Josette asks. Ever since Roxanne become an adult a few years after she was found Josette worries about her.

'No she's like a hybrid.' He says before running into the wood. Josette following him. As they reached a meadow, Josette seen Roxanne in the middle of it holding onto a body, crying. When Josette reached her, Roxanne mouth was covered in blood, her fangs were exposed and her eyes were gold with amber highlights.

'I… I killed him.' Roxanne says while sobbing.

'It's okay Roxanne, it's alright.' Josette says while hugging her.

'Look at me Josette. I'm monster.' Roxanne says.

'No you are not. I look at you and I don't see a monster. I still see my sister.' Josette says.

 **Present time…**

'So what happened next?' Klaus asks.

'I didn't want my family to grow old and die. So with their permission, I turned them into hybrids.' Roxanne says.

'Your blood can turn werewolves into hybrids?' Klaus asks.

'Not just werewolves, vampires as well.' Roxanne says.

'How do you know?' Klaus asks.

'My lover Lucas, was a vampire.' Roxanne says.

 **456 years ago…**

Lucas pressed Roxanne into the wall, kissing her neck, while she unbutton his shirt. By accident he start too fed on her blood.

'Lucas stop.' Roxanne says pushing him off her.

'Sorry Roxy. Just an old habit of mine.' Lucas says while cleaning the blood off his mouth.

'It's alright.' Roxanne says while watching the wound heal.

'So do you want keep doing what we were doing or-' Lucas was cut off by the sounds of the window smashing and a wooden arrow, was impaled into Lucas's heart.

'Lucas no!' Roxanne screamed. She ran over to Lucas and cradled him into arms.

'No, no, no. Please don't die.' Roxanne cried. Lucas fair skin changed to the grey colour. Roxanne kept crying into Lucas chest.

 **Present time…**

'So the wooden arrow killed your boyfriend?' Klaus asks.

'Yeah it did.' Roxanne says while drinking a mouthful of blood.

'So how do you know that he is alive?' Klaus asks.

'Because he's standing behind you.' Roxanne says, Klaus turned seeing a redhead, fair skin man behind him. Before Klaus had a chance to move Lucas snapped his neck. Lucas went to walk over to Roxanne.

'Wait stop! If you step over you will be trapped in here with me.' Roxanne says, Lucas stopped.

'Well how are you going to get out babe?' Lucas asks. Roxanne stood up and touched the barrier. Roxanne started to chant. Suddenly the barrier came down and Roxanne stepped out to Lucas, the two of them hugging.

'Thanks my love.' Roxanne says.

'Come on. Let's go before he wakes up.' Lucas says before the pair of them left the place.


	5. Author's Notes

Hey guys.

So I'm in a need of help with this story. I can't seem to think of write for the next chapter. If you guys can give me some ideas on what to write, that would be amazing. Leave the ideas in the reviews or inbox me.

Thanks to all you guys you have followed, favorited and reviewed the story. You guys are the best :).

Until then, bye guys. Xxx


	6. This Is War!

Author's notes: Hey guys. Thank you all so much for what you suggestions. I really appreciate it. So let's get back into the story xx

 **Third person's p.o.v**

"So what's the plan Roxanne?" Lucas asks as the two walked into the hotel room. Roxanne pacing a room for a few minutes before stopping.

"Call the other. If my father wants a war then he's gonna get a war!" Roxanne says, yelling the last part.

"How do we start our war?" Lucas asks.

"Well isn't obvious, we need an army." Roxanne says before looking out the window.

"An army of hybrids?" Lucas asks.

"That's the one." Roxanne says.

"I heard chatter from the vampires that Marcel has a way to control the witches. Will this affect you darling?" Lucas says, walking over and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Nope not at all. I'm not like them. But maybe we should do a bit of snooping. Find out how Marcel got an empire. And then tear it down, take the city for ourselves." Roxanne says.

"That's my beautiful girl." Lucas whispers before kissing her neck, Roxanne giggling.

"Lucas we have a war to rage." Roxanne says.

"Surely the war can wait for a us to have a romantic night together . I mean I haven't seen you for a week." Lucas says before kissing her on the lips. Roxanne gripping onto his shoulders before pulling herself and locking her legs around his waist.

"Mmm, fine it can wait." Roxanne whispers.

"I knew you would say that." Lucas whispers before carrying the young woman to the king sized bed and gently laying her on it.

"I love you Roxy." Lucas says.

"I love you more Lucas." Roxanne says.

 **The next day...**

Roxanne opened eyes and looked over at Lucas, seeing that he was still sleeping. His bare back exposed, Roxanne smiling a little before pulling the flat white sheet off her and climbing out of the bed. She bend over and picked up Lucas' dark blue and black checked shirt and slipped back on her red underwear before heading to the bathroom.

Awhile later Roxanne emerged from the bathroom, her blonde hair done in a waterfall braid and wearing light makeup. She looked over at Lucas and seen that he was still sleeping. She smiled to herself before walking over to the closet and opening it. She debated with her own mind for a few minutes before settling on an outfit to wear. A indego singlet with a black mini shirt and ¾ black and white legging along with black high heels. She reached for a small box and took it out.

"What's that you got my love?" Lucas asks, running his eyes sleepy.

"A very powerful powder that I'm going to use on Marcel and his empire of vampires." Roxanne says.

"What does it do exactly?" Lucas asks walking over but Roxanne stepped back.

"Don't knock it, this stuff is strong. It will knock the vamps out long enough for me to turn them into hybrids. With them sired to me, they will do what I say and tell me whatever I want to hear." Roxanne says.

"You mean how to control a bunch of witches?" Lucas asks, sitting upright.

"Bingo. Now please do me a favour and stay up here while I'm out. I don't Klaus get his grubby hands over my man. Call the others." Roxanne says.

"For you my love, I will do everything you want." Lucas says, Roxanne smiling before walking over and kissing him.

"I'll be back soon." Roxanne says before leaving.

Walking along the streets, Roxanne loved what she could see, smell and hear. The jazz music rang like music in her ears as she walked along. She kept walking along before bumping into someone.

"Watch where you are walking." A man growls, Roxanne looking at him.

"Watch yourself." Roxanne says.

"You were the crashed-" The man starts to say before Roxanne shoving him. "You want to fight me?!" The man demands, Roxanne secretly pulling out the small

"Mr bad tempered are we?" Roxanne asks, taking a small handful of the powder out.

"What the hell is that?!" The man demands.

"Time to go sleep." Roxanne says before opening her hand and blowing the powder on the man. The man started to fall backwards, Roxanne catching him.

"Oh trust me. He'll be fine." Roxanne says as a couple tourists looked at her. Roxanne swinging the man over her shoulders, before walking over to the tourists. "Forget everything you saw here. None of this happened." She says, the tourists nodding their heads before walking away.

Room 211...

Roxanne banged on her hotel room door.

"Lucas open up!" Roxanne says, hearing his footsteps come towards the door and it opened a minute later.

"Who's that?" Lucas asks, as Roxanne walked into the room.

"Just a minute. Did you call the others?" Roxanne says.

"Yes I did. Now who's the man?" Lucas says

"Oh him." Roxanne says, before tossing the unconscious man to the ground.

"Say hello to Tyler Lockwood."


	7. Making Hybrids

Roxanne walked around the chair in circles, waiting for the now bound Tyler to wake up.

"How did you know to take him?" Lucas asked.

"When I touched him, I felt his anger and hate towards Klaus. He'll be perfect to turn into a even more lethal killing machine." Roxanne said.

"I thought hybrids were already strong." Lucas stated.

"Klaus may have strong hybrids, but mine have even more powers. That's because of the extra witch power in me." Roxanne explained.

"You planning to keep the sire bond on him?" Lucas asked.

"Why should I? He'll do whatever I say, sire bond off." Roxanne said, as they heard Tyler gasp. "Rise and shine, sleepy beauty." She said in a sing song tone.

"Who are you people? What do you want from me?" Tyler demanded, Lucas walking around behind him, grabbing him by the hair and yanking his head back.

"Mm, look at that little adorable face." Roxanne said before walking over and sitting in Tyler's lap. "We're gonna have a nice little chat." She whispered into his ear.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked.

"I want you to help me bring Klaus down to his knees, begging for his death. Would you like that?" Roxanne said.

"I want that more than anything." Tyler said.

"Well big boy, you are gonna need more juice in your system if you gonna be a used to me." Roxanne said before showing her fangs before sinking them into her wrist. "Drink up." She said, holding her wrist near Tyler's lips.

"But I'm a hybrid, I don't need your blood." Tyler said.

"I had a feeling you would say that. See the thing is you are a hybrid but I'm a even more powerful hybrid. Why, I'm so special, you may ask. Because I'm a vampire, werewolf and witch rolled in one." Roxanne explained. "So do you want more power or not?" She asked, Tyler smiling before sinking his teeth into her wrist.

"That's the spirit." Roxanne said, a smile on her face as Tyler slowly pulled his fangs out and looking up at Roxanne.

"Do I need to guess the next step?" Tyler asked, as Roxanne put her hands on either on his head.

"Nope." Roxanne said before crushing Tyler's skull and killing him.

"Damn you look smoking hot when you kill." Lucas teased.

"Oh babydoll, stop being so adorable." Roxanne smirked as she climbed out of Tyler's lap. "Did you get a bit jealous watching me sit in his lap?" She teased.

"Mmm, I don't do jealous… I'm vengeful" Lucas said before grabbing Roxanne and pinning her down to bed. "And I've gotta say watching you in his lap got me a bit turned on."

"Oh you naughty, naughty, horny hybrid." Roxanne giggled.

"You made me like this." Lucas teased.

"Hm nope. That's all you baby." Roxanne said before they kissed.

"How long until he wakes?" Lucas asked, looking back at they tied up Tyler.

"I would say a few hours." Roxanne said.

"Perfect." Lucas purred.

Soon after Roxanne stood up and grabbed her light purple bra and panties before slipping them on.

"Mmmm, now where are you going?" Lucas asked as he laid on his back, his arms behind his head.

"Well once he wakes up and feed on my blood, he's gonna be hungry. I also know you are getting hungry and so am I. Our inner vampires require food." Roxanne said.

"Well you know the type of girls I like to feed on." Lucas said as Roxanne put on a simple black and white polka dot dress with red high heels.

"You will get whatever I serve you." Roxanne said before walking over and kissing him. "Get some damn clothes on before he wakes up please." She ordered.

"My alpha, likes to boss me around." Lucas said, standing up and yanking a set of boxers on.

"Deal with it." Roxanne said before she made her claws appear and sliced a line down her wrist and bled into a glass. "If he wakes before I return, make him drink this." She said before putting the glass down.

"Love ya." Lucas said before Roxanne left.

Roxanna wandered around the streets, out looking for prey when she spotted the perfect prey. One man and two women, Roxanne smirking before walking over to them and looking into their eyes and they fell under her compulsion.

"Hello you three, wanna have some fun?"


End file.
